1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication method, an antenna module and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, communication apparatuses such as contactless IC cards and RFID (Radio Frequency identification) which make contactless communication are widely used. The communication apparatuses have, for example an antenna coil, and make contactless communication by means of magnetic field coupling using an AC magnetic field in the antenna coil. The magnetic field coupling by means of such a communication apparatus is suitable for the contactless communication such as proximity communication at a close distance.
The communication apparatus which can be used in the contactless IC cards are formed so as to be thin and small because they are mounted into the cards.